The prior art relating to electrically operated rotary actuators includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,685 for a Multi-Position Actuator or Sector Motor. Such an apparatus is essentially a three position actuator which includes three electromagnetic poles. An air gap of one or more of the electromagnetic poles is made different from an air gap of the remaining pole or poles in order to adjust operating characteristics of the actuator. The gap can be set for operation as a limited range actuator or as a continuous rotating device.